


Loyalty to the Evil Queen: Oskar

by LMPsisterhood



Series: Loyalty to the Evil Queen [1]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: All about Her, Breast Play, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Regina Mills is a screamer, Riding, Sex, Sexual Content, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:45:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMPsisterhood/pseuds/LMPsisterhood
Summary: I thought: why are the Evil Queen's guards so loyal to her? What if their relationship was more and what would their lives look like once the curse took affect and then would they find each other when it broke? Here is my rendition of what that would look like. First I will introduce you to each of the guards and then we'll see what happens.





	Loyalty to the Evil Queen: Oskar

**In the Enchanted Forest: Oskar**

When she asked me to become her personal guard, I didn’t know what that meant. I mean, she’s a beautiful woman, but I never saw this coming. I was just doing my job, standing out in the corridor outside her room with some other guards I didn’t know, when she called me into her bedroom. I saluted the Captain as he walked by and nodded to my compatriots as they snickered behind their hands, excusing myself to her room.

She was sitting at her vanity in a blue velvet dress, brushing her shining brunette hair. I felt my mouth hang open as I stared at her. Her creamy olive skin shone in the low light, she chewed her red lips as she stared at her reflection in the mirror and her doe brown eyes reflected the candles lit around the room. I was mesmerized by her beauty and then she spoke.

“Oskar,” her low sultry voice husked out, “please, come closer.” She set her brush down and smiled up at me. She has an amazing smile, when she’s not trying to be evil. Even though I was feeling a little dizzy from her beauty, I stepped closer to this stunning woman. She stood up slowly and her exotic hand caressed over my bicep. She tugged me slightly toward her and kissed me with a feather light touch.

I stumbled backward and set her away from me. I must have had such a shocked look on my face, because she started laughing. “Your m-m-Majesty,” I stammered, “what are you doing?” I gestured between us, “This-this-this is shouldn’t be happening.”

“Relax; you are my personal guard, why do you think I hired you?” She circled me slowly, running her middle finger over my body. Pressing herself against my left side, she turned my head and yanked it down to press her lips against mine, running her fingers through my hair. I opened my mouth and her tongue caressed mine, flipping it over to run the backside over the roof of my mouth. I grabbed her hips to steady myself as the sensations ran through my body and straight to my groin.

The palm of her hand slid down over my stomach and trailed down to cup my package and I went from semi-flaccid to somewhat hard. As she rubbed, I got harder and she massaged over the leather to make me the hardest I had ever been. She swirled her hand in front of me and I felt the cool air over my naked skin. She pressed her still clothed body against my chest, guiding my tongue into her mouth. We rocked slightly from side to side and then we stepped backward as she pushed my hips away from her without letting go. The velvet of her dress felt so soft against my skin and my cock was creating a dip in the material at the apex of her thighs.

My legs hit the edge of her bed and my knees buckled from the force of her push and she set her plush butt down on my leg, continuing to bite and suck at my lips. She tasted so good, like apples and spice; I couldn’t stop kissing her delectable mouth. I found my arms around her, pulling her towards me and running my hands over her soft, curvy body. I wanted to feel her satiny skin under fingertips and run my fingers over her body, finding her hidden treasures. I wondered what touches and places on her body would bring out her little sighs and the best moans. I have always loved hearing the sweet little kitten sounds of a woman in lust, but I knew I shouldn’t be too hasty. She needed to make the choice to undress in front of me, so I made the decision to follow her lead and not push ahead, after all I was pretty good at holding my orgasm at bay, women were always more important to me than coming first.

Her long fingers wrapped around my cock and she rubbed from tip to base, rocking her hand side to side. As she continued the motion, I tensed my muscles and reveled that this beautiful woman wanted me to warm her bed. I thought of days when I was younger with my three brothers and two sisters, when we were carefree and happy; of the time I stuck my finger in the fire and my mother pulled it out and pressed a cool cloth of vinegar around it to take the heat from my flesh and make sure it healed. I assured my mother I was just curious and that I just wanted to know how hot the fire really was, and then she scolded me and told me never to make her heart pound that way again. The way my heart was now pounding as Queen Regina continued to rub over my cock as she sucked at my bottom lip.

I gently caressed her tongue and switched lips as I wanted to pull her own plump lip inside my warm mouth and suck it as she was mine a moment ago. She pulled her hand off my cock and I sighed, releasing my muscles slightly; tensing once again when she started fondling my balls. I groaned into our kiss. She was still dressed in that amazing velvet dress and I so wanted her to take it off. I could only imagine what she looked like naked, but I knew she was testing me. She probably wanted to make sure that I was good enough for her and worth the while making me her personal guard. I wondered if this was how she made sure all her guards stayed loyal to her, but was I naïve enough at the time and didn’t know how often she would require my skills at bed warming in the future; even with the other guards she had in her employ. No wonder they stuck around, any opportunity to be with this very sexy and sensual royal.

I remembered this time in my youth when my brother Willem talked me into staying out past our curfew, I knew my Fader was going to be mad, but I wanted to check out the girls at the local brothel and my brother promised me a good time. It was well worth the whopping I got the next morning when we got home.

I gasped as the queen gave a tug at my balls and then rubbed her palm over the tip. A popping sound erupted as she tugged her lip out of my mouth and then she pulled away from me. I groaned as the cool air hit me at the sudden departure of my queen, yet I held myself loosely, my body was warm enough to take the assault of the cold night air.

“You have an amazing resilience. I am quite impressed,” Queen Regina commented looking over my physique. I let a small smile grace my face at the once over feeling rather proud of my well-toned chest and herculean shoulders and arms. Being of Scandinavian decent, my blond hair fell in waves down to my shoulders and I often got teased by the other guards for the length, but many of the women I have been with have commented on my silky tresses and I figured that it caught the attention of the beautiful woman standing before me.

It was long past her response to my endurance and I stumbled over my response, “Yeah, well, I-I-I try, er, want to please you, your majesty, in whatever task you would have me do.”

She gave me a smile that showed off her teeth and scratched her nails down my chest, causing another rumbly groan from my throat. She purred as she looked up at me and rubbed the velvet that clung to her perfect breasts over my chest. “I like men like you. You look only to my needs and keep yourself in control and I’ll make sure you warm my bed often. Do you understand?”

I gulped hard, feeling my Adam’s apple bobbing and hummed through my nodding and I whispered, “Yes, your majesty.”

“Now remember, your orgasm is mine,” she said harshly as she swirled her hand again, removing the material covering her curvy body and revealing the smoothness of her creamy skin. Again my mouth hung open as I looked at the round of her shoulders, toned biceps, perfectly sized mounds leading to the flat abs of her belly. A small triangle of curly brown pubic hair pointed down to the hidden mystery between her straight, well-toned legs of the best horse rider known in all the realms. My mouth went dry as I stared at her apex and even toned skin shining in the light, wondering what was happening between her legs. I didn’t care what rules she made or whether I would ever be able to fuck her into oblivion, so long as I could pleasure this perfect woman and give her the adoration she certainly deserved. “Well, I can see you’re ready for the next step.”

“Your majesty, I don’t know how inappropriate this may be, as-I-don’t-know-what you-need-at-this-moment,” I hurriedly backtracked, “but I would love to taste you and give you the proper adoration a woman, and-and-and, royal, like you, deserves.”

Again my Adam’s apple bobbed as I gulped, hoping I wasn’t overstepping my bounds and that she would be pleased with me. She stepped towards me with a small smile on her face and again traced her exotic finger over my chest, tugging at some of the hairs around the nipples. I blinked several times from the sensations, loving what this incredible woman was doing to me. I would follow her through all the realms of the world, making sure she always had what she needed most, whatever that was.

The queen made her way to her bed behind me and there was a slight movement before she called me, “Oskar, you can turn around now.”

She had arranged herself at the head of the bed against the pillows. Her fingers were playing over her nipples and her legs were separated so I could see how wet her folds were. She was so hot and sexy, and oh, she was so ready for me.

I crawled up the bed to her, kissed the flat of her belly, and kissed a nipple into my mouth, gently biting at it. I kissed a line up to her neck, nipping, sucking and biting at her pulse point. Kissing back down to her nipple, I used my tongue to lave over it; swirling around the pert peak, using the backside to caress her sweet tasting skin. As I kissed over to the other nipple, I played over the nipple I vacated with my fingers. She was whimpering and moaning, running her fingers through my hair.

I kissed down her belly, tugging slightly at her mound and she pushed her pelvis into my face. I lightly nipped at her bundle of nerves and then slid my tongue through her wet folds. I could hear her lightly panting even as she moaned deep in her throat. My tongue dipped into her hole and scooped out her essence to swirl over my mouth, so sweet with a touch of spice. Pulling a nether lip into my mouth, I sucked on it until it was swollen and I could hear a series of moans escaping her mouth. I switched lips and allowed my fingers to massage over her thighs and butt. Her body undulated into my touch and I knew if I died tonight, I would die a happy man.

Releasing her lip from my mouth, I closed my mouth over her clit again and sucked it into my mouth. Beginning with a light suction, I waited to see if she liked this new sensation. I felt her long fingers running through my hair and then a light pressure as she held my head to her. I increased the suction until she was writhing under me and I couldn’t breathe anymore. My head bucked against her hands and I felt an increased pressure as she continued to hold my head to her. I started to feel lightheaded as I started to lose consciousness. As my body started to relax into hers and my ministrations stopped on her clit, she pulled me up by the curls of my hair, turned me over on my back and my airway was freed, I started breathing again.

Gulping air into my lungs, I looked up into her doe brown eyes as she searched my face and I whispered, “We really need to come up with a sign for when I need air.”

At first, she kept a straight face and then the corners of her mouth turned up and then her mouth opened as she let a full-bellied laugh out. Her laughter was so infectious that I joined her after a couple minutes. Turning over once again, the queen lay back down as I settled between her legs, kissing over her thighs and nipped at the inner knee. My hands wandered to the small of her back kneading the tender muscles there; she pressed her back into my strong fingers, letting out a long moan.

My mouth kissed a line up to her pussy and thrust my tongue into her wet hole as I removed my left hand from her back to press my fingers over her clit. My tongue was long and I curled it, searching for her sweet spot. When she started to buck into my touch, I knew I had found it. Pressing circles first one way and then another, I pressed my tongue into that spot as she bucked. My right hand followed a trail from her back to her tummy, and as I reached for a breast, her tummy tightened. Circling her sweet spot with my tongue, my thumb replaced my fingers on her bundle of nerves and I pressed the hood up to rub directly over her clit. My queen’s low moan turned into a scream as she came hard, gushing her essence all over my face. I switched my fingers with my tongue, bathing her clit softly with brushes of my well-controlled muscle. I searched for that spot with my fingers to help her ride out her orgasm and I watched her tummy undulate as she tumbled through her high and came back to earth again.

My emerald greens met her doe browns and she gave me a soft smile. I sat up and my legs hung over the end of the bed as I watched her contented face after her orgasm. My cock throbbed between my legs and I knew if she didn’t want me inside her, I would need to excuse myself from duty to take care of myself. But I needn’t have worried, my queen beckoned me to the head of the bed with her. I lay beside her as she fingered the ends of my blond curls and then she was reaching for my mouth. I felt her warm mouth linger over mine as she tasted herself on my lips, at the same time as her hand encased my cock. I groaned at her touch, humming against her lips. The curve of her lips told me she was smiling along with the hum and then she was humming with me.

We pulled apart when the humming became too much. My queen rolled up onto my belly and she scratched her fingers down my chest lightly and I felt my eyes dilate slightly. She smiled her evil smile then, but I knew she was just enjoying the effect she was having on me. Her butt left my belly and she reached between her legs to grasp my cock, now guiding it to her wet center. I lay beneath my queen watching her long brown hair fall into her face and the tips brushing my belly. My hands found the curve of her jawline and I tipped her face up to look into mine as she started to ride my cock. There I found a shine in her eyes and a longing for something I thought was already long past. I was only her guard. I would never be able to win her heart.

I pursed my lips and watched as the beautiful woman swayed and undulated over my cock, finding a rhythm that brought the sweetest sounds from her mouth. Tentatively, I ran my fingers up her tummy and circled her perfect breasts, rubbing the palms over the darker areolas and then pinching the nipples between my knuckles, twisting slightly. Her body started to rock forward and back into my touch and she pressed her pelvis against mine. As she pitched forward, I circle my hips up to press my pelvis into her mound, earning a keening sound from her deep in her soul. This time I saw as her tummy tightened, my right hand searched down between her legs to find her pearl and her breath hitched. My left hand found her face and I traced over her eyelids, rubbing at her temple. She opened her eyes wide as she screamed through another orgasm and she screamed at me,

“Oskar, now, cum for me now.” She rocked over me as she came and I met her hips with mine to help her ride out her orgasm. The spasms of her orgasm tightened around my cock and I released my seed within her four times. She languidly laid her body over mine, sliding her hands over my chest, running them down my arms and entwining her fingers with mine. We lay with her head on my chest as our breaths evened out. I rolled with her over to our sides and she fell into the crook of my arm with her head still on my chest.

I moved to get up and she pressed her hand against my chest. “Stay,” she commanded. She swirled her hand and I saw my clothes in a folded pile on her lounge. “There are your clothes for when you leave, but can you stay until I’m asleep?” She anxiously asked and then her tone changed again into a command, “I need you to stay until I’m asleep.”

Again, her doe brown eyes found mine and I wondered what nightmares haunted this beautiful woman’s dreams. I guess I would never know, unless she chose to tell me. When I felt her even breaths against my ribs, I took the pillow beneath my head and placed it between her arms, so she could hug it during her sleep. Slowly, I moved off the bed and over to my clothes. Carefully, I put on my leather armor and silently walked to the door. Easing it open, I found three sets of eyes meet mine as I walked out of my queen’s rooms.

“She’s asleep,” I stated as I leaned against the wall to wait out the night. The three other guards nodded, grinning widely at me, but resuming their watch.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what do you think? Is it worth the trouble of continuing? Please let me know in the comments. Thank you.


End file.
